1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for providing a processing function across multiple independent application programs running on a computer and, more particularly, to a technique for the automated access of processes via selection of a graphic icon while viewing and manipulating data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are various programs that allow users to develop data structures. For example, users have access to programs for organizing data into spreadsheets, matrices, vectors, graphics, or other forms of data which have a relationship based upon their organization. For example, some programs allow users to invoke statistical processing capabilities on designated collections of data. Examples of such statistical computations include totals, arithmetic means, standard deviations, and so forth. Users can then attach the statistical data to the table for purposes of reporting results.
All known current approaches have several problems from the user's point of view. First, access of certain programs is typically hidden from the user. Second, once accessed, the programs are difficult to learn, use and remember. Third, access to certain computations is limited to specific programs, as opposed to having more general access and use in other applications. Fourth, the available interaction style for certain programs are inconsistent with the base interaction style of other programs in the computer system.
The impact of these problems with current implementation is that extra time is required for users to learn how to use some programs. The inconsistency between interaction styles of these and other conventional computer programs causes learning problems and user errors. Additionally, the access to these functions is typically limited to the more experienced users of the programs, as opposed to having a broader and easier access for casual and novice users who also need the function. The current approaches do not aid even the most experienced user to perform the function that is desired; i.e., perform quick analyses of data of different types and in different locations in the data structure.